Nice
This page contains spoilers that may ruin your experience watching the show. Please read at own risk. '' ' ' ' Nice is the independent-thinking partner in the "Hamatora" detective agency and is the genius who graduated with the highest scores in Facultas Academy. His partner is Murasaki. Appearance Nice appears to have disheveled auburn hair and is of average build. He has blue eyes and bandages on his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. His common attire consists of a pair of headphones around his neck, a blue shirt with a jacket vest, black pants with a white belt, a watch, and red shoes. He is speculated to be around Art's age or younger. Personality Nice is empathetic and caring as shown when he quickly took the job which involved someone's life but offered less compensation than usual. He has shown to be absent-minded, attempting to withdraw money in a bank while it was being robbed by armed thieves without realizing they were there. He has a positive air about him, while being somewhat carefree. However, even with his happy-go-lucky attitude, Nice can sometimes act rather opportunistic and seems to lack any sort of heroic ideals. This is shown when he fights Moral, stating that he was fighting him simply because he was annoyed, not to save anybody. Background Nice was once a student at Facultas Academy. He was the number one student, and is still known as the most talented Minimum Holder to date. Although his motive for dropping out early were not specified, Nice seems to hold negative feelings towards Facultas. When escaping Facultas(?) with Hajime, Nice was shot in the chest whilst helping Hajime escape. It is presumed that he was shot to death. Relationships Murasaki Murasaki is Nice's partner in Hamatora and like a big brother to him. Murasaki always protects Nice and keeps that he don't get in trouble. Nice loves to joke and laugh about Murasaki, and it annoys Murasaki many times. Though normally Murasaki doesn't like to show emotion, he loses self-control very quickly when someone threatens Nice.They are known together as the "Minimum Holder PI duo". In the manga, Murasaki despised Nice at first because Murasaki was the best at the Academy but Nice's intellect and powerful minimum always turned out on top. Hajime Nice and Hajime are close friends. While Nice shows refusal to use his Minimum on matters he considers unworthy or trivial, it is more than obvious that he cares deeply for Hajime as he is glad to use his powers for her. Hajime, too, shares this sentiment toward him. When Nice was distressed over Art's anger at his interest in the serial killer case, she gave him a piece of steak from her plate, something she doesn't do for anyone as she regards food sacredly. However, she was happy to do so for Nice. In the manga, Hajime was Nice's assistant when Hamatora was composed of just the two of them. It is noted that Hajime has powers that rivals Nice. It was disclosed in Season 2's OP that Nice had rescued Hajime while they were kids and has ever since watched over her. In Ep.8 of season 2, we found that Hajime had no name initially was simply referred to as 'Success Number 01'. Nice, upon realising this, named her 'Hajime-chan'. It is strongly hinted that Nice actually likes Hajime, and vice versa. Art The two have been friends since meeting each other at Facultas Academy. Even after Nice dropped out and they were separated, they maintained a close friendship as shown when Art wanted to protect Nice from Professor Moral. On Episode 12, right after Art miraculously showed up, he killed Professor Moral. As Nice was asking him "was it necessary to kill him?" Art put the gun to Nice's head saying "I'm sorry for being late" and when the gun shot was heard, the screen blacked out and went to the ending song. In teasers and previews of season 2, they are shown having a memorial for Nice. While it was speculated that Nice was dead at the end of season 1, the end of episode 1, season 2 revealed that he was alive and that the crew was just acting. This was part of a plan in order for Nice to work in the shadows on a case Hamatora was working on. Koneko As Koneko is the contract negotiator of Hamatora, Nice relies on her for jobs. Birthday The two seem to be close friends, though Nice finds annoyance in Birthday's teasing. Powers & Abilities Being a Minimum Holder, Nice possesses supernatural abilities of "seeing" sound and uses it to travel in the soundwaves itself. The requirement for the ability is noted that he must put on the green/yellow headphones which he carries at all times and snapping his finger everytime he goes in sonic mode. Nice is ranked first of all the Minimum Holders to graduate. *'''Sonic Minimum (Cannon Ball Minimum in the manga): Nice is able to perceive sound, which allows him to travel in disturbed frequencies. As he puts on his headset, the sound of which he sees is more direct by the balances of the music playing as a spectrum. However, when Nice snaps his fingers, the snap creates a pitch frequency that travels in circular soundwaves in which Nice can see and travel through. Therefore, one can say Nice can move at the speed of sound by using sound as a medium to transport his body. Noted that when Nice can only travel as far as the sound of his snap can be heard; therefore, every time he gets to end of the soundwave he must snap again to utilize his ability. Also, it seems that Nice can also produce sonic punches and kicks that also travels at the speed of sound in which it makes him stronger. He is immune to the air friction and the strain it puts on his body through his attacks. Nice, with his Sonic Minimum, is also able to exceed Moral's "Forbidden Minimum" (a highly classified Minimum protected and hidden from the public by the police) which was regarded as the most powerful until Nice defeats Moral. Trivia *The song that plays in the anime when Nice activates his Minimum is Nowhere Living Now by Torao (voiced by Kishou Taniyama from GRANRODEO). *Nice wears the same jacket as Art's brother. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Minimum Holder